Sclepamathos
The Sclepamathos is a strong Temnoceran first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank, Gou Rank, and G Rank Quests, and came as a Halloween monster. Physiology Sclepamathos is very similar to the black widow spider. It is black in color, with a mahogany hourglass symbol on its abdomen. It also has giant jaws (similar to a stag beetle), spiny legs, 8 blue eyes that turn red when it is enraged. As well as this, it has 4 long, slender legs, 2 large pedipalps, and a big abdomen used for creating silk. Habitats It is only seen in dark areas like the Sunken Hollow and the caves of the Tropics, where it can successfully stalk and kill prey. Attacks Bite: Sclepamathos will step back, extend its giant jaws, and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Poison. Pounce: Sclepamathos will leap forward at a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where it holds the hunter in its large jaws. If the pin attack is successful, then it will suck out a portion of the blood of its hunter victim, inflicting Sleep, and throw him/her onto the ground, making it a very dangerous attack. Rush: Sclepamathos will run at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Kick: Sclepamathos will raise one of its first two forelegs and attempt to strike a hunter with it. This attack does moderate damage, deals knockback, and inflicts Bleeding. Web Shot: Sclepamathos will rear up and shoot a big web out of its abdomen. If the attack hits a hunter, it will inflict Web Bound. Web Swing: Sclepamathos will shoot a piece of silk up on the ceiling and swing in a direction towards the hunter, similarly to Nerscylla. Glide: Sclepamathos will shoot a large web connected to a strand of silk up into the air and glide towards a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack. Ceiling Attack: Sclepamathos will rush towards a wall, climb it, and then walk on the ceiling and try to follow the hunter. Once it is directly above the hunter, it will drop down and inflict a lethal bite on the hunter, inflicting Deadly Poison. Leg Smash: Sclepamathos will raise its first two forelegs and smash them on the ground, knocking any nearby hunters back and inflicting Bleeding on those directly hit by the legs. Blood Spit: Sclepamathos will open its jaws, rush forward, and shoot a ball of blood at the hunter. This can deal splash damage if a hunter is near the attack. Blood Stream: Sclepamathos will rear back and emit a stream of blood from its mouth. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Fear. Surprise Defense: Sclepamathos will seem to screech in agony and then fall limp. As soon as a hunter gets close to it, it will lash out and bite him/her, inflicting Dark. Web Club (G Rank Only): Sclepamathos will shoot out a large strand of silk, weave it into a club-like weapon, and swing it at any nearby hunters. This attack does moderate damage. Hunter Package (G Rank Only): Sclepamathos will attempt to shoot a web at a hunter. If this attack is successful, the hunter will be drawn towards Sclepamathos, who will then package the hunter up in silk, carry him/her in its pedipalps, and travel to another area. Upon reaching that area, it will place him/her down on the ground, suck a bit of his/her blood, and step back, leaving him/her inflicted with Web Bound. Intro Quest: Spooky Scary Spiders Location: Tropics Area 10 Synopsis: It is a dark night in the Tropics, and a Conga has sought refuge in a desolate cave. The young Fanged Beast starts to drink the water from the large pool from the cave; while it is doing so, an unknown Temnoceran that was hiding on the ceiling begins to move. The monster soon comes up to the location where the Conga is drinking; after a few seconds, the Fanged Beast finally looks up, and the monster drops down on it, grabs it with its mandibles, and starts sucking its blood. Once it sucks the now-unconscious Conga dry, it throws it aside, rears up, and shoots a big web out of its abdomen. Armor Blademaster *Fire: -15 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: -10 Gunner *Fire: -15 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: -10 Trivia *Sclepamathos will always avoid Pitfall Traps. *When low on stamina, Sclepamathos will fall from the ceiling when doing its ceiling attack, and will flinch more easily. *When low on stamina, Sclepamathos will usually attempt find a Velociprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Bullfango, Ludroth, Conga, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Arzuros, Bulldrome, Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Royal Ludroth, Congalala, Gypceros, Khezu, Rathalos, Rathian, and Baruragaru. Upon finding it, it attacks that monster and sucks its blood. **If it sucks blood of a monster, it may gain a small amount of health and stamina. However, if it sucks the blood of a monster for a long time, then it gains a large amount of health and stamina. *Sclepamathos is reported to have a lot of hate towards Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns. *Quests featuring Sclepamathos will always be in an unstable environment. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster